


Fascinating Encounter

by NobodysDiary



Series: Fascinating Encounter [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Meeting for the first time, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodysDiary/pseuds/NobodysDiary
Summary: You were meeting Crowley in a bar. After that you wanted to get to know him.





	Fascinating Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I wrote for publishing. English is not my first language, so I hope there are no errors of any kind.  
> I got inspired by some great work on this and other sides and I felt the need to participate. Hopefully the characters are not OOC, writing not OOC is really important for me.

You really didn't know why you chose to call him. You guessed it was out of curiosity. You met him in this club you wanted to scout last week. After you talked for an hour, you finally were comfortable enough to ask him something you were wondering about. "Can I ask you why you are wearing sunglasses? It's so dark, you don't need them." It was already dark outside and in that club it was even darker.

"Are you afraid of snakes?" He asked like it was something that had to do with your question. 

You answered confused but honestly. "Uh, no. To me they are quite fascinating and cool."

"Alright, I will take it off but we have to go outside where less people are around." You thought that this was weird, he was weird, but also interesting. He made an interesting and mysterious impression. So, you agreed and you both went outside.

"Don't run away, okay?"

You thought it was weird to say that, this whole situation was weird. Like he was an alien or something. But it sounded like he already experienced that. "Okay, I won't."

He took off his sunlasses. You were shocked. These eyes. Wow. After some minutes where you were just unable to do anything you finally found words to tell your thoughts. "I... Why? How? Is that the result of genetic engineering?"

"I'm glad you didn't run away. And no, no genetic engineering involved." He put on his sunglasses, he looked happy that you chose to stay.

"But..." Yes, he was really mysterious. But the most interesting person you have ever met. He didn't made the impression of a fundamentally evil person. You clearly noticed the bad boy in him but there was also a good boy. A good man, a good person.

After another five minutes your brain started working normally again and you realized something. "Yes and you know what? You are still the person you were an hour ago. I didn't run away. I don't condemn people by their looks."

He raised his right eyebrow. He was surprised. "That's good." He clearly wasn't prepared for so much loyalty. "I have to go now, I have to meet a friend. I am already late."

"Are you okay?" Did he want to go because he wasn't expected to get such an answer?

"Yes, I'm fine." It was a relieved and honest answer. Even a little happy. "I really need to go. But before I go, I will give you my phone number." He went inside and after a few moments he came back with a napkin with a number on it.  
"You can call me if you didn't change your mind by then." He gave it and walked away casually.

You looked after him. What a person. What a man. So fascinating.

The next week you were rather busy. But every day, you had to think of that conversation. Also of his eyes, of his attitude, his posture, his way of walking, his snake tattoo on the side of his face. That experience was too strange, too sensational to forget it. You wanted to know him. You thought of how the way he walked, how slinky he moved, the confidence he showed. His black leather outfit. All that together. He was the most interesting person you have ever seen. And it already worried you how you couldn't stop thinking about him. It's like there was some aura that you want to feel again. Something that you felt when you were near him.

Finally after one week, you had a day with plenty of time. You put the number on your phone, with the name "Crowley, snake man" His name was the first thing you asked. 

You wanted to know why he has these eyes. And you wanted to know everything else. In the hour of the conversation you felt understood. He was like a centuries old man. You felt a kind of knowledge and a kind of wisdom that only very old people had. You searched for the nepkin. You found it in your jacket pocket. "I hope I won't regret that." You felt that this could be the beginning of something very special. You just didn't know if it was something good or bad. You selected the number he gave you.

"Uh, hello, Crowley. Here's (y/n). You gave me your number and I wanted to test if it works." What a stupid thing to say. Too late.

"Ha. Well, it works fine apparently. You know what? You are one of the few people that aren't scared to death."

"Nice to hear that there are also others who are a bit more open-minded. How about meeting in the club? Same time as the time we met? Around 9 pm?"

"Alright, I'll be there. See you." He hung up. You hung up and smiled.

You whispered to yourself. "Nice. Hopefully I'll discover a little bit more of the mystery named 'Crowley'."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you want to see a more explicit sequel of this story, you should read my second fanfic.


End file.
